Empty promise
by jkelly1251
Summary: Lucifer awakes in the empty what happens after you will never believe. Godlike Lucifer Next chapter is really stop Pretty much this series is for the new angels and demons to become the Empty Agents for the wars to come
1. Chapter 1

**The last thing he remembers is spreading his wings in a fiery death. It feels like no time at all has passed and now he's opening his eyes in this pitch-black space. He doesn't bother shifting; he stays relaxed and looks to his right, then back to his left. There are no corners or boundaries in this infinite room. It's a night without the stars.  
"Except for me," he thinks out loud, "the morning star. That's ironic."  
"I'm not quite sure that's how irony works."  
Lucifer recognizes the voice. "Duma."  
"Yes, it's her vessel's form, but no."  
Lucifer looks away from the shadow's direction. This seems to bother the voice, who goes on, "you see I had the pleasure of reading the memories of an angel injected with literary knowledge," the tone of her voice makes it sound like it was anything but a pleasure, "fun times. Am I going to have to do to you the same I did to him?"  
Lucifer slowly sits up, noticing his wings are corporeal here. They momentarily spread for balance. "Am I doing something wrong?" He crosses his legs, wings relax and lay behind him.  
The shadow meets her hands behind her back and clenches one with the other. She glares at Lucifer for noticeable seconds. When Lucifer's eyes gaze up to meet the entity, she asks, "where do you think you are?"  
Lucifer pauses only for a moment. Angels had a general understanding of their eventual fate. "The empty."  
"No shit, ya dingus," sudden and loud. Lucifer throws her a look. "The empty is for sleeping," she continues, "maybe you weren't aware, but this isn't your typical empty experience. You might feel like you just woke up but you've been here longer than you think. So yes, you're doing something wrong, and if we could just hurry up and return to the natural order of things,"  
"I don't like your attitude." Lucifer crosses his arms, "maybe I won't."  
The shadow mirrors the movement and also crosses her arms. Contemplative and irritated, she looks down at Lucifer, who asks, "what did you do to Castiel?"  
"Terrible things. Terrible horrible things. Things you want to avoid for sure, and you can, if you would just close your eyes."  
"You're bluffing, Castiel is fine."  
"Oh You're so sharp," the shadow sarcastically bites. She begins to approach Lucifer. Lucifer slightly leans away.  
"What are you doing?" He stands up and so does his wings. They unfurl and stay spread.  
"I'm going to read your memories. If another angel wakes up I will completely lose it," her voice cracked. Lucifer takes note. "I'm going to find out who or what's dipping their little tendrils into this realm and tear them apart."  
The shadow lunges at Lucifer, who evades with a sharp beat of his wings pulling him away. He already knows the reason by the ringing in his memory, Nick's call. If it was just the prayer that penetrated the empty, angels and demons would be revitalized by their vessels left and right. No, the only difference is Jack, Lucifer reasoned, who would have the incentive to call out for his fake substitute father. Jack, who's grace would faintly linger in Lucifer's last vessel, making the long distance call possible.  
Lucifer suddenly stops resisting the shadow and allows her to attempt to lay her hand on his memories. His wings fold neatly, confidently. There's a moment of stillness as she tries to penetrate his mind. The shadow shoots her eyes up to meet Lucifer's. She adds a second hand. No effect.  
The shadow screams. It's a wretched sound. Lucifer winces, his wings coming up like shoulders.  
"You're different from the archangel Raphael.."  
Lucifer smiles at the implication that Gabriel hasn't arrived here. To the shadow, the smile looks like a play at dominance and it adds to her freakout.  
Lucifer raises his wings and takes a slow step towards the shadow. "I wonder where you go when you die.."  
She's falling for it. The shadow doesn't know that Lucifer's borrowed power will fade. She wouldn't have the patience to hold out if she did know. However, she will find out eventually. Lucifer realizes that it's in his best interest to establish an agreement and prevent meeting the shadow's wrath later.  
He stops his menacing approach. "The only thing I can't do is get out of here. Let me ask you something." It isn't a question so the shadow doesn't vocalize a response, but she breaks her defensive stance. Lucifer continues, "do you like adding to your collection? Do you get off when something new comes to the empty?"  
"That's a very personal question."  
"You do."  
"Yes, so long as they don't stir."  
"So I'll bring you more. So many more. Daily."  
She's hiding her thrill at the thought, but lets on to her rising hint of suspicion.  
"I know I know, it's sounding a little too good to be true, I could have already made you release me or just snapped you in half."  
Lucifer makes a small movement of his hand. The shadow is frozen. She has never been challenged like this before. By anything or anyone.  
Lucifer stands '' but I believe you could be a better ally than anything else  
The shadow cackles '' What ''  
Lucifer you existed before God and Darkness itself everything will come here on death  
The shadow '' yes than I...  
Lucifer '' but if that happens no new pain and suffering just ''  
The shadow freezes at the implications  
Lucifer which is where I come in  
The shadow '' what "  
Lucifer '' give me the power to duplicate everything and the ability to never died or be injure but being able to go to from this place with no end and you could forever have beings coming here ''  
The shadow '' chuckles my champion is that what you are saying ''  
Lucifer yes  
The shadow hmm I know that is not all at least the memories of this angel says  
Lucifer'' yes wouldn't it be so much sweeter if every single one of them had so much hope only to snatch away  
The shadow'' eyes wide at the sheer pleasure of this deal could mean  
Lucifer now imagine if you could feed on that pain forever and still sleep  
The shadow hmm The shadow senses this deal as a high level of respect from the being least capable of granting such a thing. That isn't even the best part.  
"Do you hear that?" The shadow reaches an arm up to the side of Lucifer's face, thumb on his mouth. It's silent. "It's silent."  
He doesn't initially understand the significance of her words or this contact. Lucifer places his hand on top and moves the shadow's hand down a bit to sarcastically reply, "silence in a bustling place like this? Wow, that's new."  
"It is for me." Contrasting Lucifer, the shadow's tone has changed to a completely serious one. Her demeanor is noticeably different. Her jittery impatience is gone.  
The shadow's other corporeal hand cups the other side of Lucifer's face. She looks back and forth between his eyes. "You're my answer."  
She opens her mouth and envelopes his. She kisses him.  
It's comparable to Death suddenly kissing a person who by chance guessed correctly at the meaning of life, and it baffles Lucifer.  
It's like he can't control his wings anymore. They beat out of any sort rhythm a few times and then settle on falling forward, almost enveloping the two.  
He tastes himself when she kisses her, she's the embodiment of absence. And yet she feels herself reflected in him. His grace blockade is weakened just enough to give her a glimpse at his fueled perspective of doom and universal meaninglessness. His love has been almost completely shattered, the beauty he used to see in the universe all but eradicated. He's breathtakingly tragic, she surges forward for more.  
He catches her prying and restores the blockade before she sees the truth. He reluctantly breaks the kiss, wings brushing against her shoulders as he retracts them.  
"I accept your proposal, but I want to add to it as my champion I will give you power equal to every being here plus their unique power and their understanding of that power in exchange I expect you to send many here with hopes and dreams.  
Lucifer smiles enjoying this deal the most ever  
The shadow '' hmm I actually like you and I won't go back to that feeling so you will become a part of me  
Lucifer eyes go wide knowing he will become an embodiment of the empty nods to shock to say anything  
The shadow'' I know that you care that Angel so as the first reward she will be the first to become an angel of the empty and she will serve as you see her  
Shadow ''hmm as long as you know you belong to me that is fine ''  
Lucifer so to seal  
Shadow make an unbreakable vow  
Lucifer nods  
I Lucifer the morningstar, the devil, Lightbringer, Archangel of Light, music, and desire, second of God 's General do swear on these terms discuss  
The shadow ''I bind you to these terms of this being to me no other version will have the deal in all time since your creation ''  
Lucifer kneels as a binding link forms between them that can't be broken even if he travels back in time  
Shadow smiles than the shadow turn back into shadow and  
Lucifer disappears in that shadow.**

**Lucifer has landed face-down on a busy sidewalk a police siren blaring in the background. He slowly stands up and tries to figure out where he is  
Lucifer world blacken for a moment  
Lucifer stops looks around '' Yes I back to this world an... '' looks down at his clothes no this will do no good  
Lucifer clothes change into what he was wearing before he was trapped in that world  
Lucifer good that's better now what next  
Lucifer world disappears  
Lucifer looks around back in the Empty  
A sense of pain fills him  
Lucifer screams a Wretched scream as waves of golden Light expands from him black shadows rises everywhere then a duplicate is created of them and then a pieces of the shadow unites that duplicate disappear from the empty  
Lucifer breathes a sigh of relief the pain is gone  
Lucifer waves hand and the shadows are submerged again  
Lucifer nods than disappears from the empty  
every dimension beings are being returned to life  
Lucifer smiles at feeling each and every one of them being return to life  
Lucifer disappears  
Lucifer appears at a church  
Ariel stands ready to start healing  
Lucifer walks through the doors  
The people in the room gasp as Ariel brighten the room and a shadow of wings appear on the wall as the wings heal and light expands around to touch every human  
The people gasp as they are healed and the money is teleport into the box  
Ariel stun as her wings are healed and power beyond what she ever had is flooded into her  
Ariel feels as she becomes an Angel of the empty  
Ariel her mind filled with the knowledge of her new powers and who made it possible and why he cared  
Ariel senses Lucifer walk in  
Ariel falls to her knees  
The people gasp  
Ariel My Lord  
The people instantly think that he is the god or an archangel kneels  
Lucifer hello my angel  
Ariel rise slowly  
Lucifer you have been told what I want  
Ariel yes I just received your message  
Lucifer smiles than let's go  
Ariel wings spread and she disappears  
Lucifer turn around my loyal children spread my word  
The humans' nod  
Lucifer I choice you to evolve will you accept  
Humans ' nod  
Lucifer I need the word yes  
Humans' shout '' YES  
Lucifer waves nods than waves hand Light hits the humans and their bloodlines starting from the ten generations until they spilled everyone born since ten generations ago of there bloodlines are upgraded  
Lucifer nods and disappears  
exterior, a playground beside a sandbox, the portal to Heaven, Cas meets with another angel]  
CASTIEL: Dumah, thank you for agreeing to meet with me. This is a matter of-of great urgency. It's imperative that I locate Jack.  
DUMAH: You mean the Nephilim.  
CASTIEL: Yes. Do the angels have him?  
DUMAH: No.  
CASTIEL: Okay, you're certain that he's not maybe sitting in– in Metatron's old cell or–  
DUMAH: If we had him, he wouldn't be imprisoned. He would be put to work.  
CASTIEL: What do you mean?  
DUMAH: Castiel, the angels... Our numbers were greatly diminished after the fall. No one's made new angels since the dawn of creation. We're going extinct. You would need a powerful force to make more of us.  
CASTIEL: You mean Jack. Even if he had that power, what makes you think he'd cooperate?  
DUMAH: He may not have a choice.  
CASTIEL: So you're planning to enslave him for some kind of experiment?  
DUMAH: Castiel, he's not your pet. He belongs to all of us.  
[Two other angels come through the sandbox portal behind Dumah]  
FIRST ANGEL: You did well, Dumah. You delivered him as promised. [to Castiel] We hear you have influence with the Nephilim. He'll listen to you.  
CASTIEL: No. I will not help you.  
FIRST ANGEL: Ever the renegade.  
DUMAH: Castiel, please, come with us.  
[Dumah takes Cas by the wrist, but Cas resists. He pushes her away when a Blinding force is felt ]  
The supernatural world is temporarily unbalance  
Castiel falls to his knees  
Dumah shaking ' W W What was thatttt  
That was me  
Everyone turns as they feel power beyond anything they have ever felt being broadcast  
Castiel stills whispers' no  
Lucifer smiles ' Hello brother did you honestly think That I call the Lightbringer for no reason  
Dumah this is your true power  
Lucifer I have been hiding it since before I was created  
Dumah tries to move but finds she can't nor can't the others near  
Castiel how  
Lucifer did I return to this world  
Castiel  
Lucifer smiles Castiel did you really think that I wouldn't know how to open a portal  
Castiel shakes so  
Lucifer no I won't kill you, in fact, I am here to fixed angel kind  
Dumah what do you mean  
Lucifer smiles a Light expands from him hitting them and hitting the portal to heaven  
The Light dies and Angel wings were healed  
Castiel gasp as his grace is healing completely  
Lucifer now to the pitiful number of Angels  
Lucifer sends a pulse of power  
Angel radio explodes invoices  
Lucifer I return everyone who has died back  
Castiel why do you do this there is no way you do this out of the goodness of your heart  
Lucifer no I did this because of the fact that war is coming  
The portal opens  
Namoi war  
Lucifer yes when the portals open and close you weaken the barriers  
Namoi eyes wide so  
Lucifer so balance broken  
Castiel no that is  
Lucifer only way to balance to be repaid is  
Castiel if we destroy the other dimensions leaving this the only one  
Namoi your son he  
Lucifer turns to face her  
Namoi we will leave him alone  
Lucifer I will take the throne  
Namoi nods expecting it  
Lucifer summons a full packet here is the new laws of Heaven and it's inhabited  
Namoi takes the packet  
Lucifer flips hand and a bag appears he throws it to Castiel  
Castiel hand move on there on catching it  
Lucifer all you need to get Mary  
Castiel shakes trying to escape  
Lucifer oh tell the Winchesters that their actions brought everything from the empty  
Castiel eyes wide  
Lucifer Purgatory open as well  
Castiel frighten  
Lucifer include Arazel  
Castiel scared  
Lucifer you about to get prove  
Lucifer so everything supernatural is back from the dead  
Lucifer Good Luck brother you will need it ... Oh you are banished to earth forever and you will be disconnected from heaven to be connected to the earth  
Castiel feels something snap and is replace when pain rocks his body  
Castiel screams in agony  
In the empty, the shadow feels Castiel pain but it replaces to him as pleasure causing him to sigh in pleasure  
Castiel why does  
Lucifer that is what your beloved humans have done well goodbye  
Lucifer waits as Ariel appears than offering her his arm walks through the portal  
Castiel in pain disappears**

**Bunker)  
Dean enters the library, bringing coffee to Sam, who's working on his laptop]  
DEAN: Anything?  
SAM: Oh. Thanks. Not yet. I put out an APB to every single Hunter we know. But... Jack's off the grid.  
DEAN: Kid was pretty spun out. We'll find him. I mean, there's gotta be a sign at some point, right?  
SAM: Yeah.  
DEAN: Kid can cause a tsunami with a hiccup.  
SAM: I don't know. Maybe he's covering his tracks.  
( A Bright Light hits the room)  
Dean and Sam cover there faces  
SCREAM  
( The Light disappears)  
Castiel on the ground in agony whimpering in pain  
Dean and Sam running at Castiel trying to figure out what is wrong  
Dean, I knew he shouldn't have gone  
Sam Fucking angels  
Castiel stops shaking for a moment  
Dean Cas Buddy  
Castiel Lu Lucifer Back  
Sam Eyes wide in fear What  
Sam How  
Light hit the room again  
Chuck Wow  
Dean Stands to yell at him  
Chuck waves hand and Dean is shown fear  
Dean shakes in fear for a moment what  
Chuck Castiel has been shown the true power of Lucifer  
Dean in a yell What do you mean true power of Lucifer  
Castiel Lucifer didn't hurt me  
Sam what no that  
Chuck Sam, he didn't  
Sam than what  
Chuck, you did  
Dean, we would never  
Chuck Yes your kind action is what wrong worse now  
Dean Do you mean  
Chuck Lucifer disconnected Castiel from and connected him to the earth he's feeling the pain of the earth  
Sam oh god it's this bad  
Dean No there is more The earth can't be this bad  
Chuck why do you think I made pagans  
Sam they balance the earth out  
Chuck yes Lucifer he fixes angels wings and population while making angel no longer after this dimension  
Sam What but  
Chuck Lucifer claimed Heaven as payment  
Dean Then go up there  
Chuck's eyes glow Watch your.. takes a deep breath I can't Lucifer got a huge power boost from the empty  
Dean knowing what Cas said 'the empty  
Chuck Yes it is the most powerful thing in existence  
Dean so what can be done  
Chuck Lucifer is untouchable by everything  
Dean no there must be something  
Amara Dean  
Dean Relaxed instantly Amara, I can't be  
Amara, I can dull Castiel pain but can't stop it  
Dean Why  
Sam because the only to fix this is to fix the earth  
Dean fuck how  
Chuck Simple your kind is causing the damage  
Dean, we need to  
Chuck yes  
Chuck that isn't even the worse  
Dean What could be worse  
Amara it would be easier to show you both  
Sam and Dean stand what  
Amara places memories in Their Heads  
Dean Oh god  
Chuck Yeah which means we are back permanently  
Amara we have to there will be worlds where the battle will Last forever  
Dean A never ending war  
Chuck That is true but not against every dimension  
Castiel breath catches in hope as he raises shakily to his feet what he Lied  
Chuck no he just doesn't have all the information  
Sam what the truth  
Chuck the war is between Dimensions, yes but we can ally with other worlds and the balance would count it as the dimensions becoming one and heal one another  
Dean oh thank we don't have to  
Chuck, I am sorry dean but that isn't right either  
Dean the fight will take forever we will die  
Chuck's face becomes one of sorrow while Amara of happiness  
Dean what  
Chuck, you're bound to her dean your Life is bound to her  
Dean you mean I am  
Chuck as Immortal as Amara is placed the bond will grow until you  
Dean, we become soul- mates  
Chuck Dean, it is more than that you will become the darkness and her you there will be no separate  
Dean, I will cease to  
Amara No we just will UMM Love each other so much that neither of us will think of fighting  
Sam well  
Chuck Sam the balance would be broken  
Sam oh crap  
Chuck don't worry we just share powers nothing else  
Sam sighs in relief  
Chuck, it still gets worse  
Sam thanks to the memories knows Every supernatural thing we ever fought is back  
Dean yeah and are oh right  
Chuck those will tell how to open a portal before you two leave  
Dean wait two  
Castiel I can only survive on earth this one  
Chuck that is untrue  
Sam what is true  
Chuck if you become allies that earth will count for you  
Dean great  
Castiel go  
Chuck well with what going on we can return a few  
Dean like back from the dead  
Chuck yes  
Dean how many is a few  
Chuck hundred People  
Dean Any people  
Chuck yes we will be returning those you care about  
Sam that not  
Chuck plus a few to add on later  
Dean okay  
Castiel shudders for a moment in pain  
Dean what was  
Chuck that was a dimension opening  
Dean fuck we have to  
Chuck no this is Castiel job  
Sam, we won't  
Chuck Dean this is why we came back we three will handle this you get that world  
Castiel wait, Michael,  
Chuck bring as many of that world's humans as you can  
Castiel than  
Chuck than killed that world angel and Demons and you can return those world humans and claim that earth**


	2. Chapter 2

Lord of Light's God sighs as he looks over to his sister as he says '' Crap sister you know I could never fight my brothers what do I do ''. Amara frowns as she says '' Brother I will never surrender so I hope you have a plan ''. Chuck thinks for minutes as he says '' You know I am the God of This and Hand of fate world I think I should combine the two and Agree to merger with Dimension Battle world you should do the same with the Darkness from the Dimension Battle world and then you can have Dean since those two worlds the Dean's will Merge and once that is done we can Merge with The Empty Promise God and Amara which will change a lot in those worlds and perhaps allow us both to finally be happy''.

Frowning Amara Agrees so they do the plan and Merge with each of the worlds then they merge with Empty promises self ... The Michaels and others who merge gain either a power boost or there were more angels


End file.
